Crush
by uculicious
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh semudah ini padanya. Dia, seseorang yg wajahnya mirip dengan pria yang ingin kulupakan... kadang cinta bisa bermula dari sebuah luka. Fic untuk memeriahkan event #FLORE2015 dan semua penyuka pair SaIno.


**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 _ **Sejauh apapun kita berlari. Meski kita menolak untuk menerima. Cinta selalu datang tak peduli di inginkan atau tidak ... dan kadang, semua bermula dari sebuah luka.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terus menggerakkan kedua kakiku untuk berlari, meski beberapa kali bahuku menabrak kencang orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Hal itu lantas tidak memperlambat gerakan kakiku walaupun mereka menghadiahiku dengan tatapan garang bahkan sampai ada yang berteriak memarahiku.

Aku hanya bergumam kata maaf yang entah terdengar oleh mereka atau tidak. Pasalnya, saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru untuk memburu seseorang. Apa aku terdengar seperti seekor _predator_ kejam? Kalian salah besar kalau berpikiran seperti itu. Yang menjadi korban di sini adalah aku, Ino Yamanaka.

Pasti kalian sedang bertanya bagaimana bisa? Benar 'kan?

Semua bermula saat aku menerima tawaran temanku yang cukup menggiurkan. Kuharap kalian tidak berpikir macam-macam dulu terhadapku. Tawaran yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah tawaran sebagai seorang model amatir. Tenten, salah satu temanku-lah yang menawarkannya.

Dia—Tenten, tiba-tiba datang di saat aku sedang membutuhkan uang. Kondisi finansial keluargaku sedang berada di dalam kondisi terburuk. Kelihatannya tidak ada _budget_ yang tersedia untuk membayar uang semesterku, karenanya aku harus mengusahakan agar bisa membayarnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan beban kedua orangtuaku setelah musibah yang menimpa keluarga kami.

Oke, kembali ke masalah Tenten. Dia mengatakan bahwa salah satu temannya sedang mencari model lukisannya. Kebetulan juga aku memiliki ciri-ciri model yang diinginkan oleh sang pelukis. Rambut pirang panjang, warna mata yang biru dan pastinya tubuh yang proporsional. Bahkan Sai Shimura—teman Tenten yang seorang pelukis itu, bersedia membayar dengan harga yang lumayan. Katanya, lukisan ini akan diikutsertakan di perlombaan yang bertaraf cukup besar.

Aku memang tidak mengerti perihal lukis-melukis. Tapi seluruh kampus pasti mengenal siapa itu Sai Shimura—walau tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Meski dia masih seorang mahasiswa, namun karya-karyanya sudah diakui oleh pihak-pihak yang mengerti bagaimana menilai arti seni. Dia juga sering memenangkan perlombaan-perlombaan yang semakin membesarkan namanya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali aku memutuskan menerima tawaran itu. Lagi pula Tenten menjamin tidak akan ada _pose-pose_ yang tidak kuinginkan, melihat dari tema yang diajukannya. Tiga hari setelahnya, aku pun bertemu dengan pelukis itu karena sebelumnya dia akan memilih, dan menentukan mana yang akan dia jadikan model dari sekian banyak orang yang mendaftarkan diri. Dan menurutku, ini bukanlah suatu keberuntungan bahwa akulah yang terpilih. Aku memang tidak terlalu berharap banyak, meski harus kuakui aku merasa senang saat mendapatkan kabar itu.

Senang karena bayaran yang sebagian telah kuterima di awal dan sisanya akan kudapatkan setelah kerjasama ini berakhir—itu persyaratan yang aku ajukan dan disetujui oleh pihak Sai. Ya, kalau boleh jujur aku juga merasa sangat senang. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pengalaman perdanaku menjadi seorang model. Meski pun itu sebagai model amatir.

Namun, kesenangan itu langsung lenyap seketika pada hari pertama kami memulai kerjasama itu. Kupikir, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sudah kulakukan semua intruksi saat dia mengarahkan bagaimana aku harus ber- _pose_ sesuai keinginannya. Namun beberapa jam setelahnya, pelukis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Lalu dengan mudahnya dia berkata, "Cukup. Kau sama sekali tidak menarik."

Aku yang saat itu terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya, tidak bisa menuntut penjelasan karena pria pucat itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Begitu saja! Seringan ucapan datar yang meluncur dari mulut busuknya!

Dan yang terburuk adalah keesokan harinya, dia melunasi upahku sebagai model yang pada kenyataannya sama sekali tidak kulakukan. Aku memang membutuhkan uang, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Karena itulah aku melakukan hal ini sekarang. Memburu seorang pelukis tidak berperasaan.

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat, mengakibatkan rambut panjangku berkibar saat kakiku menginjak anak tangga yang menanjak. Mata biruku langsung tertuju pada pintu kayu bercat hijau tua yang tertutup rapat. Menurut Tenten, pria berengsek tidak berperasaan itu berada di dalam ruangan itu sekarang. Sendirian. Inilah yang kusebut keberuntungan dan karenanya tidak akan kusia-siakan. Perlu kalian tahu, jarang sekali bisa menemukan seorang Sai Shimura menghabiskan waktu sendirian di kampus. Aku harus mengakuinya—meski enggan, kalau pria pucat itu cukup populer.

Keberuntunganku muncul lagi. Pintu kayu yang tidak terkunci kini terbuka lebar saat aku mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan sampai menabrak kencang dinding putih yang sudah sedikit kusam di belakangnya. Menimbulkan bunyi keras yang membuat pelukis populer di kampus ini menoleh ke asal suara. Mempertemukan mata hitamnya—yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak ingin kulihat—dengan mata biruku.

Aku bisa melihat alisnya sedikit berkerut. Aku yakin di dalam otaknya yang kecil itu—menurutku. Dia sedang menanyakan banyak hal tentang kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku pun melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak di antara kami hingga berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Aku mengatur napasku sesaat sebelum melontarkan semua kekesalan yang kupendam selama ini.

"Katakan padaku alasannya," ucapku sinis. Entah kenapa, melihat wajahnya sedekat ini semakin membuatku kesal. Bukan karena wajahnya tidak tampan. Ya, ya, ya, dia memang tampan. Tapi masalahnya, wajahnya yang tampan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat ingin kulupakan.

"Alasan?" tanyanya yang seakan tidak mengerti. Cih! Aku tahu dia pasti sedang berpura-pura saat ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau pasti mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Oh, jangan katakan kalau kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Tentu aku ingat siapa dirimu," ucapnya tenang. Bahkan kini kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Membuatku semakin merasa pria ini mirip sekali dengannya.

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengerti, alasan apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya santai. Sepertinya dia memang tidak mengerti.

Aku menghela napas. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk meredakan amarahku,"Oke, baik."

Dan aku pun ikut melipat kedua tanganku sama sepertinya. Melihat tampangnya yang masih santai itu, entah kenapa malah membuatku gerah. Jadi lebih baik kujelaskan saja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menarik? Aku bahkan sudah menuruti semua perintahmu dan kupikir aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan menurutku tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai senyuman. Senyumnya sungguh sangat aneh. Seperti senyum dipaksakan atau senyum yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lakukan. Entahlah, aku bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Yang jelas aku tidak suka senyumnya barusan.

"Tubuhmu memang menuruti semua arahanku tapi tidak dengan wajahmu. Awalnya kau memang memberikan ekspresi yang aku inginkan, tapi semakin lama ekspresimu pun berubah. Mulanya kau menambahkan adanya kepahitan dari rasa sakit, lalu perasaan itu mencambukmu hingga wajahmu berubah sendu. Kau mencoba menahan kegetiran, namun matamu tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mungkin jika kuteruskan, kau akan menangis. Dan semua ekspresi yang kau keluarkan itu tidak aku butuhkan sama sekali."

Tanpa sadar aku mengigit bibirku saat mendengar penjelasannya. Kata-kata dari pria di hadapanku ini tidak bisa kubantah. Dia bahkan bisa menjabarkan semua perasaan yang memang aku rasakan saat itu, dan mungkin memang aku akan menangis jika berlama-lama bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Mengingat-ingat kenangan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kulupakan. Kenangan dengan seseorang yang ternyata hampir mirip dengan pria yang ada di depanku ini. Jadi, bagaimana aku tidak membayangkannya jika aku sendiri merasa sedang melihat orang yang sama. Pria yang membuatku terluka.

"Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bisa begitu saja meninggalkanku. Maksudku, kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku saat itu sehingga aku bisa memberikan ekspresi yang kau inginkan."

"Dan kau akan mengulangnya lagi. Tidak perlu memberikan jaminan karena aku sangat yakin ekspresimu akan berubah kembali. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, Nona Yamanaka," ucapnya yang kembali memasang senyuman super aneh di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya pun berpindah ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Aku mengangguk kesal. Mau tak mau harus menerima alasan yang baru saja dia lontarkan dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan itu. Mungkin karena aku sendiri sadar, semua perkataannya benar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih melunasi bayaranku?"

"Bukankah alasan itu sudah sangat jelas. Aku akan membayar sisanya setelah kerja sama kita berakhir. Apa aku salah?"

Aku mendelik, tidak terima dengan ucapannya. "Bukan begitu peraturannya Tuan Shimura. Kau melunasi pembayaranku jika aku selesai melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Dan pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Jadi, bagian mana yang kurang kau mengerti, Nona Yamanaka?"

Pertanyaan santai itu seakan menghantam tubuhku keras. Bahkan aku sampai menghela napas kuat-kuat tanpa sadar. Baik, akan kubuat dia mengerti.

Segera kurogoh isi dalam tasku. Meraih amplop putih yang terisi penuh oleh lembaran uang darinya. Kemudian kusodorkan padanya, "Yang tidak kumengerti adalah apa yang telah kuselesaikan jika aku bahkan baru memulai, lalu kau sendiri tidak mendapatkan lukisan dengan aku sebagai modelnya. Itu pekerjaanku, Tuan Shimura."

Lalu kuraih satu tangannya dan kuletakkan amplop itu dengan kasar. Tidak peduli telapak tangannya memerah karenanya, "Jadi, ambil kembali semua uangmu. Anggap saja perjanjian kita batal. Kalau perlu, sekalian anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukan kerja sama apapun."

Aku berbalik pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku kembali menatap pria itu lagi. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam otakku.

"Ah, satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Jangan pernah seenaknya melakukan segala sesuatu seakan kau pikir hal itu tidak akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Setidaknya pikirkan bagaimana jika hal itu menimpa dirimu sendiri."

"Kau mengatakan ini untukku atau untuk seseorang yang kaupikirkan saat itu?"

"Kurasa kalian berdua sama saja!"

Setelahnya aku langsung melesat pergi. Tidak perlu kulihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang seakan menghakiminya. Aku memang tidak berhak menilai orang yang baru kukenal, tapi sepertinya aku tidak menyesal mengambil kesimpulan itu. Ya, menurutku mereka memang sama, baik wajah dan juga sikapnya.

Dan kupikir kedamaian akan menjadi temanku setelah kejadian menyebalkan yang datang berurutan menimpaku. Apa tahun ini menjadi tahun penuh kesialan untukku? Walau pada kenyataannya aku juga bukan tipe yang percaya ramalan semacam itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang pelukis itu muncul lagi setelah hampir sebulan kejadian menyebalkan itu berlalu?

Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya kafe yang ada di Konoha, dia harus masuk ke kafe tempatku bekerja? Apa ini kebetulan? Tidak. Ini pasti kesialan buatku. Aku sudah memanjatkan banyak doa di setiap langkah yang kujejakkan untuk menghampirinya—Pria pelukis menyebalkan yang memilih duduk di sudut ruangan. Tentunya aku berdoa agar tidak dipecat karena berurusan dengannya. Yah, semoga saja.

"Selamat datang," sapaku dengan nada lembut—mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya agar tidak dipecat. Dia mendongak, dan aku melihat keterkejutan di wajahnya meski tidak bertahan lama. Tapi itu memberikanku keyakinan bahwa dia sendiri tidak tahu aku bekerja di sini. Apa barusan secara tidak langsung aku mengatakan pemikiranku tentangnya? Ya, ya, aku akan jujur. Awalnya kupikir dia sengaja datang ke sini untuk menemuiku. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk meminta maaf padaku, hanya itu. Sungguh.

Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Dia 'kan salah satu makhluk tidak berperasaan di muka bumi ini.

"Pesanan Anda?" tanyaku yang sudah menyodorkan buku menu beberapa saat setelah aku menyapanya—dengan sangat terpaksa.

Barulah mata hitamnya turun menatap buku menu bersampul hitam itu. Tak lama dia pun menyebutkan pesanannya. Dua frappuchino, yang sebenarnya membuatku sedikit bingung karena saat ini dia sendirian. Apa mungkin dia serakus itu ketika meminum kopi? Atau mungkin dia sedang ada janji dengan seseorang? Ah, sepertinya begitu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan tentang dirinya sampai sejauh itu. Intinya, untuk apa aku peduli segala yang dilakukannya. Berhentilah Ino!

Segera kuantarkan pesanannya karena pekerja yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu melayani pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Sial, aku kalah cepat! Jadi, sekali lagi, mau tak mau aku lagi yang harus berurusan dengannya.

"Silakan dinikmati," ucapku seusai meletakkan dua gelas frappuchino di atas meja kayu bundar itu.

"Duduklah. Kaupikir aku meminum semua ini sendirian?"

Aku melotot padanya. Yang benar saja? Memangnya dia kira aku sedang piknik di sini! Apa dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Lagi pula siapa dia berani-berani memberi perintah padaku?!

"Aku di sini bekerja. Bukan dibayar untuk menemanimu."

Namun sepertinya dia tidak mengubris ucapanku karena kini pelukis popular itu mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menelepon seseorang yang tidak kutahu itu siapa. Bagaikan ada sebuah rem yang menahan kedua kakiku untuk melesat pergi, saat telingaku mendengar nama yang disapa olehnya ketika panggilan itu tersambung.

"Hidan."

Sial! Dia adalah pemilik kafe ini. Oh, tidak! Apa aku akan dipecat?

"Kau terlambat lagi, sialan! Sudahlah, begini saja. Aku akan menunggumu, tapi biarkan salah satu pegawaimu yang bernama Ino Yamanaka menemaniku sampai kau datang."

Aku menahan napas. Si berengsek ini baru saja membuat persetujuan seenak dengkulnya. Dan sialnya, bosku itu menyetujuinya tanpa persetujuanku juga. Mereka sama-sama berengsek!

Ponsel putih itu kembali tersembunyi di dalam sakunya ketika panggilan itu telah selesai. Ah, bukan. Tapi saat kesepakatan sialan itu telah selesai. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas kesal sembari mengikuti keinginannya. Duduk di hadapannya dengan nampan bulat hitam yang kutaruh di pangkuanku.

"Minumlah," perintahnya lagi. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin memukul nampan hitam ini ke wajahnya. Tapi, logikaku yang kelewat baik ini selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Apa kau selalu begini? Melakukan semua hal seenaknya?" tanyaku, mengabaikan perintahnya barusan.

"Apa pertanyaan itu untukku atau masih untuknya juga?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. Berani sekali pria ini mengusik-usik 'dia' yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya. Namun sepertinya tatapanku tidak berpengaruh padanya. Dengan santainya dia mengesap frappuchino itu.

"Jangan hanya karena kau bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan saat itu, kau jadi merasa tahu segalanya tentangku. Itu menyebalkan, Tuan Shimura."

"Baiklah," ucapnya tenang, kemudian meletakkan frappuchino itu ke tempat semula. Lalu keadaan berubah hening. Bukan hening dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, seperti tidak ada suara apa pun. Jelas sekali kami berdua bisa mendengar lantunan lagu yang terputar dari _central speaker_ kafe. Juga suara bisik-bisik kecil dari obrolan pengujung lain yang duduk tak jauh dari kami.

Tapi hening di sini adalah karena tidak adanya suara yang keluar dari mulut pelukis itu, begitupun aku. Matanya sibuk menatap kaca di samping kanannya. Melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar kafe, dan sesekali dia kembali mengesap minumannya. Aku jadi tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang aneh ini? Apa maksudnya aku harus melihat dia menghabiskan minumannya? Oh, ini mengesalkan!

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kaubicarakan sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja saja," ucapku ketus.

Mata hitam itu sontak menatapku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa terseret kembali ke masa lalu. Mata hitam yang sama. Mata hitam yang dulu pernah menjeratku. Dan aku benci melihatnya.

"Minumlah. Aku mentraktirmu."

Satu alisku terangkat, "Untuk apa?"

"Apa bagimu semua yang kulakukan harus memiliki alasan?" tanyanya yang tampak sedikit tak nyaman. Oh, jadi dia bisa juga merasa seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja harus."

Dia terdiam sejenak. Mata hitamnya bergerak menatap keluar kafe dari kaca besar itu lagi. Sepertinya masih berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa sebegitu susah untuk menjawabnya? Satu menit kemudian barulah dia kembali menatapku. Berdehem kecil sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku," ucapnya meragu. Aku pun tertawa. Memang sebenarnya tidak ada kelucuan dari ucapannya tadi, jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu kutertawakan. Tapi orang tak berperasaan seperti dia meminta maaf? _Seriously?_ Apa dia sedang bergurau? Dia pikir bisa semudah itu? Meminta maaf hanya dengan segelas kopi. Jangan harap!

Mata hitamnya menatapku tajam. Tanda aku harus menghentikan lantunan tawaku ini, dan juga mengakhiri perbincangan tidak penting ini.

"Maaf? Kau barusan meminta maaf?" Aku tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Sayang sekali aku tidak meminum kopi, Tuan Shimura."

Segera saja aku bangkit dan berpamitan pada dua pria di hadapanku. Benar, salah satunya adalah bosku, Hidan. Dia datang di saat yang tepat. Samar aku masih bisa mendengar suara Hidan yang mengomel karena dipesankan frappuchino oleh Sai. Namun aku tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutannya karena kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku.

Tapi harus kuakui. Semenjak kejadian permintaan maaf yang kurasa masih setengah-setengah dia lakukan. Penilaianku pada pelukis tidak berperasaan itu sedikit berubah. Rasa kesalku padanya pun juga berkurang. Sai Shimura tidak seburuk itu. Setidaknya tidak seburuk dirinya. Pria yang telah mengkhianatiku, dan tidak pernah sekalipun meminta maaf padaku. Ah, kenapa aku masih memikirkan pria berengsek itu?

Apa ini karena Sai? Maksudku, karena kemiripan wajah mereka. Sebenarnya kegagalanku saat itu adalah karena Sai sendiri. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyalahkannya, tapi karena saat itu aku terus menatap ke arahnya. Aku seakan melihat 'dia' ada di depanku. Seolah pria berengsek itu sedang menatapku.

Kenangan itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak. Terlebih ketika mata hitam Sai menatapku dengan penuh keseriusan saat melukisku. Aku jadi semakin tidak bisa menahan perih yang terus mendera tanpa henti, dan semakin besar di tiap detik yang berjalan. Sai memang benar, aku pasti menangis karena terus-menerus diteror oleh masa lalu. Dan sekali lagi Sai berkata benar, kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan jaminan bahwa aku tidak akan mengeluarkan ekspresi itu lagi. Karena berapa kali pun aku melakukannya, aku yakin masa lalu akan menengelamkanku dan membuatku terhanyut kembali.

Tapi haruskah aku terus menyalahkan pelukis itu, hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengannya? Apa aku tidak memaafkannya karena aku tidak bisa memaafkan mantan kekasihku? Tidak. Tidak. Kuyakin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bukankah Sai juga bertindak keterlaluan? Perbuatannya yang dulu seakan menghinaku juga.

Tepukan keras pada bahuku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Karin—salah satu pegawai di kafe ini—menyuruhku untuk membawakan satu _c_ _a_ _ff_ _e_ _latte_ dan juga satu gelas kosong ke meja nomer tujuh. Sedangkan perempuan berambut merah itu mengambil paksa nampan hitam yang berisi pesanan pelangan lain yang siap kuantar.

Keningku mengernyit dan Karin menyadari kebingunganku.

"Pelanggan itu menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkan pesanannya," katanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku heran. Berani sekali dia meminta siapa yang harus mengantarkan pesanannya. Cih, memang dia bos di sini!

"Pria yang beberapa waktu lalu berbincang dengan Bos. Sudah sana, dari pada kau mendapat masalah nanti."

Ah, kecuali manusia satu itu. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya punya hubungan apa dia dengan pemilik kafe ini? Sehingga dia bisa seenaknya sendiri.

Aku pun segera menyusul Karin yang sudah mengantarkan pesanan. Menghampiri pelukis yang ternyata duduk di tempat yang sama sejak terakhir kali dia datang. Dan itu sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu.

"Silakan," ucapku sembari meletakkan pesanannya. Satu _caffe latte_ dan … satu gelas kosong? Ada apa lagi sekarang?

"Duduklah," perintahnya, dan itu tidak mengejutkan lagi buatku.

Dengan enggan aku pun menurutinya—tentunya karena aku belum mau dipecat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus—reaksi awal setiap kali aku berbincang dengannya.

Bukannya menjawab. Pelukis itu tiba-tiba meletakkan sesuatu tepat di depanku, yang jujur membuat kedua mataku terbelalak.

Sekotak es krim? Mataku berkedip lebih cepat dari biasanya kala menatap benda kotak itu. Apa maksudnya?

"Es krim … bukan kopi," ucapnya santai. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang.

Sontak aku tertawa, "Kau … " Aku menatapnya, namun Sai segera berpaling menatap keluar kafe sambil mengesap minumannya.

"Ya, ampun." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Sungguh tidak percaya dia benar-benar … meminta maaf? Dia mengingatnya setelah hampir dua minggu kejadian itu berlalu. Entah kenapa senyum di wajahku tidak juga mereda. Benarkah dia Sai Shimura yang kutemui dua bulan lalu?

Takjub, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku masih sulit memercayainya. Tapi karena sikapnya barusan semakin membuat Sai berbeda dengan mantan pacarku yang berengsek itu. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyamakan atau membanding-bandingkan seseorang, tapi aku yakin saat kau bertemu seseorang yang mirip. Hal yang pertama terjadi adalah kau akan menganggap mereka sama. Kalau tidak, berarti itu hanya terjadi padaku saja.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka rasa strawberry," gumamku, yang membuat Sai akhirnya menghentikan menatap kaca besar itu.

Mata hitamnya menatap isi gelasku sehingga membuat dia mendengus geli, "Perbuatanmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan ucapanmu."

Memang sih, barusan aku berbohong dan tampaknya Sai tahu itu. Aku tersenyum—bukankah sudah kukatakan senyumku tidak jua mereda. Aku akui, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Dan merasa sangat tersentuh. Bagaimana dia tahu rasa es krim kesukaanku?

"Saat ini aku sedang berusaha menerima permintaan maafmu. Kau seharusnya tahu, butuh perjuangan besar untuk menghabiskan satu gelas penuh es krim dengan rasa yang tidak kusukai."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Tidak … tidak, aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan itu. Terima kasih, Tuan Shimura."

"Apa butuh perjuangan besar juga untuk memanggil namaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sai. Ah, dan kau juga boleh memanggil dengan namaku saja."

Sai tersenyum lagi. Dan kali ini senyuman itu membuat dia terlihat lebih tampan. Dia terlihat lebih lembut. Oh, sial. Apa aku sekarang sedang memuji-muji pelukis itu? Ini tidak baik. Sama sekali tidak baik.

Buru-buru kuhabiskan gelas berisi es krim itu. Menutup kembali kotak es krim yang masih berisi setengah krim berwarna merah muda yang mulai mencair, lalu merapikan perlengkapan makan yang baru saja kugunakan. Aku menyadari Sai sedang menatapku dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menemanimu meminum kopi. Kau tahu, aku digaji bukan untuk itu," jelasku yang siap mengangkat nampan hitam dengan perlengkapan yang kuletakkan di atasnya, "Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung," tambahku.

Aku takut Sai salah paham dengan ucapanku. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia malah kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti."

Ada kelegaan dalam hatiku hingga membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sai."

Setelahnya, beberapa kali Sai datang ke kafe. Dan di setiap kedatangannya aku pasti menemaninya beberapa belas menit—tentu karena permintaannya juga. Kami berbincang tentang banyak hal—meski akulah yang lebih banyak bicara. Berbicara hal yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa hal itu tetap saja terasa menyenangkan untukku. Perasaan sebal yang semula selalu muncul setiap melihatnya, kini tidak lagi ada. Bisa dibilang Sai sebenarnya tidak semenyebalkan itu sih. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara, bukan juga berarti pendiam. Sai akan mengatakan langsung apa yang ada dipikirannya, tidak peduli perkataannya akan menyakiti lawan bicaranya atau tidak. Jujur. Ya, begitulah dia.

Tidak seperti di kampus. Menemukan Sai di kampus adalah suatu hal yang langka. Lagi pula jika bertemu pun tidak ada yang akan kami bicarakan. Tapi anehnya, mataku bisa langsung menemukan sosok Sai meski berada di kejauhan sekalipun. Dan setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu, Sai pasti akan melemparkan senyum untukku—dan aku yakin senyum itu untukku. Harus kuakui, Sai sangat manis jika tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Sayangnya itu jarang sekali terjadi.

Dan entah bagaimana aku seperti terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sai. Mataku terbiasa menangkap sosoknya ada di sekitarku. Terbiasa menghabiskan beberapa belas menit dengan obrolan yang ringan dan kadang membuatku tertawa. Terbiasa mendapat senyuman yang kusadari membuat sesuatu di dalam hatiku berdesir. Dan terbiasa menatap matanya yang kini selalu membuatku merona. Serasa aku sudah mengenal Sai cukup lama. Serasa aku menemukan kutub berlawanan yang langsung menarikku kuat.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Nyatanya aku selalu menghindari pertanyaan itu. Mungkin sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari perasaanku sendiri, hanya aku tidak mau mengakui. Bahwa benar kehadiran Sai telah mengobati luka hatiku. Bukan sebagai pelarian. Memang pada awalnya aku akui dia mirip dengan mantan kekasihku. Namun semakin bertambahnya hari dan semakin banyak waktu yang aku habiskan bersamanya. Semua berbeda. Sai dan dia tidak sama. Sai adalah Sai.

Dan kuakui, aku jatuh cinta pada Sai. Meski aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Sai selalu datang ke kafe. Mengapa Sai selalu menghabiskan waktu di tengah kesibukannya untuk berbincang hal tak penting denganku? Apa itu hanya karena rasa bersalah ataukah dia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku?

Bahkan kini Sai mengajakku untuk mengunjungi studio pribadinya, lagi. Sai menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya. Jadi kali ini kedatanganku bukan untuk menjadi model lukisannya, tapi hanya sekadar kunjungan biasa. Sebenarnya tidak biasa untukku. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, tidak sembarangan orang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam studio pribadi Sai. Hal yang wajar 'kan jika aku merasa senang ketika melangkahkan kakikku ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir aku datang ke studio Sai. Ruangannya tetap rapi, dengan banyak lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding atau bersandar di bawah dan tersusun rapi di salah satu sudut ruangan. Bahkan sofa berwarna hijau gelap—yang merupakan satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan ini, masih tidak juga berpindah tempat.

Sejak pertama menjejakkan langkah, kau seperti disambut oleh gambar-gambar yang sangat menakjubkan. Indah. Atau apalah sebutannya bagi para pecinta seni lukis untuk memuji hasil karya luar biasa ini. Jika saat pertama kali datang aku hanya terfokus untuk berkerja, kali ini aku baru benar-benar melihat semua karya-karya milik Sai. Dan semua pujian itu memang layak didapatkannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian menyebalkan itu. Apa aku memang sebegitu tidak menariknya untuk dilukis? Merasa tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk mencari jawabannya seorang diri. Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Sai yang kini sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur. Apa aku benar-benar tidak menarik untuk dilukis?" tanyaku yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Sai.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya santai, kemudian sibuk dengan alat lukis yang terletak di atas meja kayu besar persisi di depannya.

Aku memajukan sedikit tubuhku agar dapat menatap wajahnya, "Lalu, apa kau mau melukisku?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat, tanpa menatap ke arahku. Menyebalkan!

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hal itu terlalu sulit untukku." Alisku berkerut. Dan kini Sai menatapku kemudian berkata, "Menatapmu untuk waktu yang sangat lama … itu menyulitkan buatku."

Aku tahu pipiku merona sekarang, karenanya aku segera memunggungi Sai dan berpura-pura melihat-lihat hiasan-hiasan yang terpajang di balik pintu kaca lemari hias tepat di belakang Sai. Namun kemudian mataku tertuju pada salah satu bingkai foto yang terdapat di pojok kanan rak. Aku hampir tidak memercayainya, namun aku yakin kali ini aku tidak salah lihat. Aku yakin itu gambar dia … bersama Sai?

Tanpa pikir panjang segera kubuka dan kuambil foto itu tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku sembari menunjukkan foto itu kepada Sai.

Sai yang tampak terkejut belum membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yang tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan segera mengulang pertanyaan itu, "Kau mengenalnya, Sai?"

"Ino—"

"Jawab!" desakku. Yang aku butuhkan hanya jawaban iya atau tidak. Itu saja!

"Dia kakakku," ucapnya sembari menghela napas.

"Kakak?" Mataku menatapnya tak percaya. Sai adalah adik dari mantanku? Pantas saja wajah mereka mirip.

"Apakah selama ini kau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara aku dengan kakakmu?"

"Ya—"

"Kau tahu! Dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!" Bentakku yang memotong ucapannya, bahkan aku melempar begitu saja foto itu hingga membentur keras lantai dan menyebabkan kacanya terpecah belah. Tapi aku tidak peduli! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!

Aku mendesah frustasi. Emosi sudah melahapku. Seluruh darahku terasa mendidih, membuat tubuhku memanas dan merasa sakit secara bersamaan.

"Jadi selama ini kau menipuku? Apa yang sebenarnya kaurencanakan? Kalian bersekongkol melakukan ini?"

Batinku terus mengulang kalimat bahwa dia telah menipuku. Sai menipuku. Sai mempermainkanku, dan kata-kata itu sukses menyayat perasaanku. Perihnya bahkan lebih-lebih saat tahu kakaknya telah menduakanku. Merobek habis kepercayaan yang kuberikan, dan kini Sai melakukan yang sama. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sai? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Dan aku tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit itu. Aku tahu pandanganku mengabur karena air mata sudah melapisi seluruh permukaan mataku dan siap jatuh hanya dengan satu kali kedipan mata.

"KAKAKMU YANG MELUKAIKU! KAKAKMU YANG MENINGGALKANKU! BUKAN AKU! KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA …. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku. Bukan aku yang menyakitinya, Sai. Bukan aku!"

Aku menepis kuat tangan Sai yang mencoba untuk meraihku. Dia sempat terkejut dengan perlakukanku tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Aku sungguh kecewa padanya.

Apa salahku padamu?" Dan jatuhlah sudah air mataku tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menatap wajahnya, karenanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Menulikan pendengaranku dari teriakan Sai yang memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya suara itu hilang.

Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Tidak di depan laki-laki berengsek seperti dirinya. Aku telah tertipu mentah-mentah. Semua kebaikannya hanyalah topeng yang dia buat untuk menjeratku. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya masuk begitu saja. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan diriku jatuh padanya. Seharusnya aku memegang teguh kepercayaan bahwa Sai dan dia sama. Sama-sama berengsek!

Ya. Seharusnya. Sayangnya semua yang terjadi hanya bisa kusesali.

Namun sejauh apapun aku berlari. Sai bisa menemukanku.

Ya. Jangan pernah lari dari masalahmu, Ino.

Kata-kata itu terus tergiang di benakku saat aku melihat Sai datang ke kafe esok harinya. Sepertinya percuma saja untuk menghindar atau bahkan bersembunyi darinya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menemukanku. Dan lagi, Sai tetap meminta—lebih tepatnya memaksa Karin agar aku yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Padahal aku sudah meminta Karin untuk menghadapinya. Karenanya Karin hanya bisa meminta maaf saat dia menyodorkan nampan hitam dengan satu gelas cappuchino diatasnya—minuman pesanan Sai.

Aku pun menerimanya disusul helaan napas panjang. Yah, hadapilah Ino!

"Silakan," ucapku ketus sembari meletakkan satu gelas cappuchino pesanannya. Dan benar saja, Sai langsung mencengkram tanganku sebelum aku sempat menariknya.

"Kita harus bicara," ucapnya tegas. Sama seperti tatapan matanya.

"Aku di sini untuk bekerja. Bukan untuk mendengarmu bicara!" ketusku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan cengkramannya, dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Ternyata aku belum bisa menghadapinya. Masih terlalu sakit bagiku ketika berada di dekat Sai.

Bahkan saat tatapan kami bertemu. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahannya. Kuusap cepat kedua mataku yang sudah basah, berharap agar air mata tidak mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Dan aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Beruntungnya Sai sudah tidak ada saat aku kembali keluar. Kursi itu telah kosong meski minuman itu tampak tidak disentuhnya. Aku menghela napas lega. Entah bagaimana aku harus bersikap jika Sai masih berada di sana mengawasiku. Menatapku dengan mata hitamnya. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa menangis lagi. Kuharap setelah ini pelukis itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Tidak akan mengangguku lagi.

Namun ternyata harapanku tidak terkabulkan. Pria itu tengah bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang dia kenakan tadi siang. Mungkinkah Sai sudah berdiri di sana sejak keluar dari kafe? Diudara sedingin ini?

Segera kutepis rasa iba yang sempat hadir. Aku tidak boleh tertipu lagi olehnya. Kupercepat tanganku mengunci pintu kafe yang ternyata membuat Sai membuka kedua matanya akibat suara yang kutimbulkan. Sial!

"Ino, kita harus bicara," ucapnya yang kini menyamai langkah kakiku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Sai. Berhentilah untuk menggangguku. Apa kau belum puas setelah melukaiku? Apa kalian berdua belum puas menertawakanku?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, baru setelah itu kau bebas untuk memarahiku atau membenciku sekalipun. Tapi beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Sai menahanku. Tangannya mencengkram kuat lenganku, dan aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyapaku. Bahkan bisa menembus lapisan bajuku. Jadi, dia benar-benar menungguku?

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menipumu. Awalnya aku hanya bermaksud untuk mengetahui siapa perempuan yang sangat dicintaiku oleh kakakku."

" _Bullshit_!" Ketusku sembari menarik kuat tanganku hingga cengkramannya terlepas, "Dia mengkhianatiku!"

"Dia tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Tidak pernah. Dia sangat mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupnya."

Apa katanya? Sampai akhir hidupnya? Jangan bercanda! "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua itu hanya rekayasa kakakku agar kau membencinya. Agar kau terbebas darinya. Agar kau bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa harus menangisi kepergiannya. Dia tidak ingin pergi dengan melihatmu menangis."

"Apa ini masih bagian dari rencana kalian?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak pernah ada rencana apapun, Ino. Percayalah!" Kali ini Sai mencengkram erat bahuku, membuat kedua mata kami bertemu. "Kecuali untuk perlombaan melukis itu. Aku memang mengarangnya. Aku melakukan itu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Agar aku bisa melihat secara langsung perempuan yang selalu membuat kakakku tertawa setiap bercerita tentangmu di masa-masa kritisnya. Membuat dia tersenyum di kala sakit menyerangnya, bahkan namamu yang terucap kala ia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya."

Aku mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan pada pancaran matanya, yang sayangnya tidak dapat kutemukan sama sekali. Mata hitamnya berkata penuh keyakinan. Sai tidak berbohong. Bukankah dia memang selalu berkata jujur?

Jadi … selama ini, 'dia' tidak pernah mengkhianatiku? Selama ini dia terus mencintaiku?

Kebencianku padanya lantas luntur bersamaan dengan air yang sudah mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak mengerti. Ada kesedihan yang jelas aku rasakan. Namun jauh di dalam hatiku ada perasaan lega karena tahu Sai tidak pernah menipuku.

"Bisakah … kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pintaku yang kini menundukkan wajahku. Menyembunyikan air mata yang semakin deras. Aku terlalu kalut. Dan aku tidak ingin Sai melihatku terpuruk seperti ini, "Kumohon, Sai."

"Tidak," tolaknya tegas, yang kini membawa tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya.

Sai memelukku erat. Satu tangannya sudah mengelus punggungku penuh kelembutan, "Jangan menangis sendirian … Ino. Jangan lagi," ucapnya tak kalah lembut. Dan aku membiarkan tangisanku pecah di dadanya, yang teredam di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

"Ino," panggil Sai disertai uap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Malam yang semakin larut juga ikut menambah dinginnya temperatur udara, walau begitu ada kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari genggaman tangannya. Ya, setelah aku puas menangis Sai pun mengantarku pulang. Semua dilakukan atas keinginannya sendiri termasuk dengan menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku sendiri tidak berusaha untuk menolaknya. Kehangatan itu, aku membutuhkannya. Jari kami yang saling bertaut tanpa celah dan cengkramannya yang kuat, seakan juga ikut menguatkanku. Dan tiga huruf yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan adalah pemecah kebisuan di antara kami. Tiga huruf yang tersusun menjadi namaku.

Langkahku pun terhenti mengikuti Sai yang kini menoleh padaku. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian menyodorkan segulung kertas putih padaku.

Alisku berkerut bingung, "Apa ini?" tanyaku yang mengambil gulungan kertas putih itu.

"Bunga," jawabnya. Dan aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bunga katanya?

"Kakakku bilang kau sangat menyukai bunga," tambahnya. Yeah, itu memang benar. Tapi ini kertas, Sai. Bukan bunga? Inginnya aku mengatakan itu padanya, tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku heran, bagaimana Sai bisa mengatakan kalau ini bunga?

Jadi sekarang dia sedang memberiku bunga—yang menurutku itu adalah kertas. Namun keraguanku langsung lenyap seketika saat menatap kertas yang telah terbuka lebar. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud dengan bunga.

"Kala itu, aku membelikanmu es krim dengan rasa kesukaanmu karena kakakku pernah menceritakannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, karena itu aku tidak memberikanmu seikat bunga seperti yang biasa dilakukannya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahku. Bagaimana tidak? Sai memang tidak memberikanku seikat bunga, tapi dia memberikanku pekarangan bunga yang terlukis di atas kertas. Padang bunga dengan bunga tulip putih, mawar kuning dan bunga _h_ _yacinth_ ungu mendominasi lukisan ini. Sungguh sangat indah. Pipiku merona. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kuterima.

"Apa kau tahu arti bunga-bunga itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu. Dulu mantanku—yang kutahu sekarang adalah kakak Sai, selalu memberikanku bunga-bunga ini saat kami bertengkar.

"Semua bunga ini melambangkan permintaan maaf," jawabku yang kini menatap Sai, dan juga tersenyum padanya.

Sai pun ikut tersenyum, "Bukan hanya itu. Bunga _h_ _yacinth_ ungu juga bisa mengartikan sebuah awal yang baru." Mata hitam yang sewarna dengan langit malam ini menatapku begitu dalam. Menahan kedua mataku untuk terus terhanyut pada jelaganya yang terasa membiusku.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu saat itu. Sungguh. Salahku yang tidak mengatakan semuanya padamu karena pada awalnya aku sendiri tidak pernah berencana untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat. Terlibat denganmu lebih jauh. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Karena aku sadar, aku sudah terjerat denganmu sejak aku mendengar tentangmu dari mulut kakakku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu, Ino."

"Aku telah berjanji padanya untuk merahasiakan kondisinya. Merahasiakan alasan mengapa ia meninggalkanmu dan aku telah melanggar janjiku sendiri. Tapi semua kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dan menjauh dariku. Ino … aku menyukaimu."

Aku membeku. Bukan karena dinginnya udara yang menyergapku, tapi karena mata hitam itu berhasil mengunciku. Entah malam ini yang terlalu sunyi atau ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku? Kenapa yang kudengar hanya suara debaran jantungku saja? Kenapa oksigen di dunia ini tiba-tiba menipis? Kenapa sendi-sendi tubuhku terasa kaku.

Kenapa rasanya aku merasa sangat senang. Ralat, aku sangat bahagia.

Melihat aku yang terus saja diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Sai pun menyandarkan keningnya—menyatukan kening kami. Aku merasa tubuhku panas. Apa ini karena embusan napas hangat Sai yang menerpa wajahku. Wajah kami yang berjarak sangat dekat sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya lembut. Aku bisa melihat ada rona merah pada wajahnya. Apa itu karena cuaca yang kelewat dingin? Atau karena alasan lain—yang juga membuat wajahku merona.

Aku masih tetap diam saat kedua tangan Sai merangkul bahuku. Sebenarnya aku ingin meleleh, tapi saking senangnya tubuhku membatu layaknya patung.

Sai masih menatapku dalam, "Bolehkah?"

Aku menggangguk. Sai kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir kami. Dia mengecup bibirku lembut— beberapa kali hingga akhirnya aku membalas kecupannya. Kami berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut dan dalam. Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam. Saling menyampaikan perasaan kami yang mungkin tidak bisa diwakilkan oleh kata-kata.

Lagi pula bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Dan perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah, atau bahkan menghilang sedetik pun dari hatiku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sai."

 **Selesai**

 **Curcul (Curahan Ucul) :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Aku harus berterima kasih sama event FLORE, karena akhirnya aku membuat Fic SaIno. Jujur aja selama ini ngak pernah kepikiran untuk bikin XD**

 **Yah, meski banyak sekali kekurangannya. Trs ini mainstream banget dah (Bodo amat lah). Apa lagi klo soal romens (Jangan berharap banyak dari saya deh). Oiya, itu kata-kata pembukanya itu bikinan aku sendiri. Bahkan aku masih ngak percaya, aku nulis kata-kata begitu hahahahaha. Kejedot apaan ya aku? Padahal semalaman penuh nonton film humor *siapa peduli***

 **Dan saat ngetik, aku kepikiran untuk bikin dari Sai side nya deh. Klo memang memungkinkan akan saya buat. Klo ngak ya, mohon maaf aja *dicelupin* hahaha.**

 **Oiya, bagi yang belum tau apa itu Event Flore. Itu adalah Event khusus untuk perayaan Sai dan Ino. Jadi bagi kalian para pecinta pairing SaIno, ayo rayakan hari jadi mereka :D Event ini dibuka dari tgl 01-30 November loh. Silakan gabung juga di grup FB Yamanaka Family.**

 **SaIno mana suaranya?**

 **.**

 **01 – 11 – 2015**

 **[U W]** **—** **Ucul World Istri sah Taka, ONE OK ROCK :*** **—**


End file.
